


Chewing Gum and Slickplast

by eschscholzia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chewing gum, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair-pulling, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: On the plus side, the Spectres were able to escape the Imperials after Chopper temporarily deactivated the artificial gravity of the Ghost. On the down side, he forgot to tell Sabine to stop smacking her gum right before. Or was it all part of his scheme? Will Space Mom successfully rescue Kanan's ponytail?





	Chewing Gum and Slickplast

“Hold still.”

Kanan sighed deeply. “Are we about done?” 

“I can’t quite get it out,” Hera replied. She steadied her hand on Kanan’s shoulder while she tugged at the mess with tweezers. The strands of gum stretched and snapped, not making any progress. A few fragments of Kanan’s hair were already frizzing up from his ponytail. 

Sabine stared at the group, her lock of purple hair touching the edge of her frown. “I’m so sorry, Kanan! If I knew Chopper was going to deactivate the artificial gravity back there, I would have kept my mouth shut.” 

The orange droid bent its arms defensively. “Whop-wop-wop,” it muttered. 

“I know!” Sabine exclaimed. “When we were at the academy, Ketsu got some slickplast in her hair. We had to rub in pepper oil to get it out.”

Hera turned to her, the tweezers suspended mid-air. “And where are we going to find pepper oil on the Ghost?” 

“We could use Chopper’s oil bath,” Ezra suggested. With a grin he turned to the ladder to go below.

Zeb laughed. “I didn’t think this sort of thing could happen to Jedi.” 

“At least the good thing about hair is that it grows back,” Hera murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Dear Daughter, who fell asleep while chewing gum, with predictable results. "I bet this never happens to guys," she moaned.  
> Also, because I feel like Sabine solving everything based on something she learned at the academy is the Star Wars equivalent of "This one time at bandcamp..."


End file.
